


human.

by Kerosenecoffee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Inexperienced!Jeeves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerosenecoffee/pseuds/Kerosenecoffee
Summary: With how put together Jeeves is all the time, Bertie almost forgets that he too is a human being capable of design flaws.





	human.

**Author's Note:**

> i never realised how (h o r n y) i was for these two until rn. i’m pretty sure no one reads the fanfics in this fandom so time for porn.

It was often a task to remember that Jeeves was, indeed, a human being. He was no special or no different than anyone else. However, this fact was hard to become accustomed to as his extreme intelligence, wits and frightfully good looks made him appear as something much superior than a person with blood in his veins. 

The slightly rose tinted skin had blood rushing through it and beyond that, organs working none stop. It was such a foreign concept to Bertie; that Jeeves was technically exactly the same as him. 

The mysteriousness of his character also played a part in his super human persona. The fact that Wooster knew so little about the man he had grown so dependent on was a little frightening. He barely knew his friends or family as privacy was something Jeeves treasured. 

It was most apparent at this moment that Jeeves was a living breathing mammal, as his hot breath was beginning to turn more ragged against his master’s cheek and neck. His lungs worked fine. The panting was due to how roughly they had kissed not too long before, allowing Bertie a thorough taste of the other’s saliva. It was incredibly enticing. 

The little hitch in the valet’s breath told Wooster that like most humans, Jeeves could feel pleasure. He wanted so desperately to elicit more of the same reactions, to bring out his human features. 

The flow of his blood was one thing that entertained Bertie right then, as it had rose in his cheeks and caused him to look flustered, and the flow was of course affecting other areas of his body. 

Wooster went in for a shameless grope of Jeeves’s trousers, to feel the stiffening length that was making more of an appearance as their lip-locking continued. How odd it was to comprehend that the stone-cold Jeeves could experience arousal from so little stimulation. 

Now, as both parties were riled up enough, began the disrobing. It was an unspoken action as they both decided that they were not close enough and blocked by walls of material. Bertie fumbled around with the stubborn buttons of the other’s shirt, whilst Jeeves meticulously unbuttoned his master’s with amazing accuracy. 

The body that Jeeves possessed was enough to drive anyone insane. He was heavy shouldered and so broad. His chest was wide seating neat curls of dark hair and brown nipples. A work of the God’s in Wooster’s opinion. 

This removal process continued until both only remained in underpants and their erections had become more prominent by this point. Bertie occupied this short moment by running his hands up and down the valet’s chest to feel his growing warmth. His skin was slightly harsh feeling. How odd it was that Jeeves could exist outside of the restrictions of clothing. 

As for Jeeves himself, although he would rather not admit it, his mind was getting muddled as he stared down at his employer half naked. It was hard to process that all of this was real; that he was finally seeing the lean, almost hairless, boyish frame before him. The very thing he would idly daydream about whilst his master was out or in another room. Those were the thoughts that made him unsure of himself and possibly a bad valet. To fanaticise about your employer must break some sort of code. But above all else, it proved he was a human with urges. 

There was a strange moment when Bertie continued to run his hand down his Jeeves’s chest, but he didn’t seem to respond at all. The question hung in the air: was he aware of what to do next? And was it the right time to ask? 

“Jeeves,” Wooster bit the bullet “how many blokes have you bedded?” 

A beat of silence. 

“Is that a completely necessary question, sir?” If he wasn’t mistaken, Bertie could have sworn he heard a wobble in his voice. 

“I was merely wondering, if you’ll excuse the vocabulary, if you are a giver or a receiver, as it were.” Wooster then absentmindedly stoked his erection, in order to keep it standing and the sight caused Jeeves to be utterly speechless for a second. 

“Well, sir, I must admit that this is my first time being in such a compromising position with another male.” 

Now that was another surprise of the evening. Bertie wasn’t actually sure what he expected the answer to be, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

“Well then, I guess you can decide then, Jeeves,” Bertie responded, still stroking himself causing a slightly damp spot to form in his grey underwear. 

The valet pondered for a moment. “If it’s alright with you, sir, I would quite enjoy being taken from behind.” Those words were utterly gorgeous to Wooster’s ears. Never before had he heard Jeeves say something so arousing. 

“Right-o then.” 

The kissing started once again, and so did a thorough exploration of each other’s bodies. Hand and legs got trapped between one another as they grabbed and groped for any limb they could get a hold of. Bertie had a hold of one of Jeeves’s powerful thighs and gripped it like his life depended on it, so much so that it almost bruised. 

Depraved noises poured from Wooster’s mouth into the valet’s, clearly he was not embarrassed at all by the soft moans and huffs he made as their tongues slid past one another. They spurred Jeeves on more than he had expected. 

At last, it came time to touch each other where they truly wanted and needed. Bertie went first, experimentally grabbing at the shaft through material. After making sure he was ready enough, he slid a cold hand into the intense heat of Jeeves’s underwear. That was when the reality of grasping his manservent’s cock hit him. The erection stood tall for him, and him alone, and he had it in his hands. This awakening realisation gave him the vigour to wank him off. 

“Excuse me,” Wooster prematurely apologised, before momentarily removing his hand and spitting into it. Jeeves made a disapproving face but it was quickly changed as his eyes fluttered shut. 

This whole time, Jeeves had been mirroring Bertie’s movements, and he too was gripping the cock of his employer. It felt absolutely sinful. 

As disgusting as the act was, when Jeeves’s shaft was nice and wet it dawned upon him how vital lubricant was needed in this act. Not having the indecency to spit on his masters cock, he feathered kisses down his jaw to his torso, with the intention to suck him off. 

Wooster had to let go off his grip of his manservant as he went lower and lower, and he had completely removed his underwear. Bertie waited in excited anticipation as Jeeves's face was nuzzled against his pubic hair. It was a few seconds before he felt a frightfully hot and wet embrace around his length. It had been far too long this he’d experienced this. 

Jeeves felt as though he was in the deep end at this point, unsure if he was doing the right thing. He took down as much as he could before gagging and bobbed his head up and down from there. It wasn’t until he heard a heavy exhale from above him and looked up to his employer’s head threw back against the bed in pleasure. At this point, Jeeves was feeling rather proud of himself and quickened his rhythm ever so slightly. 

A needy hand suddenly gripped the top of the valet’s head, taking him by surprise, and began stroking his hair. This action was rather soothing and Jeeves found himself closing his eyes. 

He couldn’t really say how long this continued for, but his mouth was forced off of the length. A sudden light-headedness hit him and he could only lie his head down on the sheets next to his employer’s thigh. 

“Well then, Jeeves, how do you want this to go?” The question remained unanswered for a moment because he had honestly no idea how to answer it. 

“I believe that you’d know best, sir, being the more experienced of us,” the valet finally mustered up. 

“I think it best you lie on your back then,” Bertie smiled and shifted to allow Jeeves to reposition. 

The manservant had obliged almost immediately, positively thrumming with nerves and excitement. 

His underwear was pulled off all the way at this point, leaving him completely bare. Bertie took a good look at the impressive cock that had always been hidden away in Jeeves's trousers. Just another part of the anatomy he possesses. A pillow was placed under his lower back so that his arse could be heightened. 

“You will have to excuse me, Jeeves,” was all Wooster could say as he thoroughly coated two fingers with spit. Jeeves may have found the act utterly repulsive, but it was a hell of a lot better than going in dry. 

Before the valet could really form a reaction a finger had began to breach his hole. 

“I say Jeeves, you’ll have to open up a bit more,” Bertie pushed a thigh lightly. 

“Certainly, sir,” Jeeves breathed and spread his legs wide, allowing better access to his arse. The probing finger slid in easily now and began prepping the hole. 

The manservant’s face was unreadable but ultimately expressed neither pain nor pleasure, so Bertie continued. 

“Might I suggest in future, sir, the use of vaseline as apposed to spittle,” his words were definitely strained this time. 

“Jeeves, what a smashing idea! That’ll make this a lot easier,” ever so conveniently, he kept a jar in the draw next to his bed. 

“Isn’t that helpful?” 

“Certainly, sir” 

In truth, Jeeves had known about the jar this whole time and had not wanted to interrupt. It really didn’t matter at this point, as a second finger was joining the mix, this time coated in vaseline. The valet let out a hesitant noise, unsure of what to think of the sensation. 

Thankfully, when Bertie had worked up a rhythm of timed pumps in and out Jeeves could see the pleasurable side of things. He had noticed that his employer had begun stroking himself to rigidity again, the sight and the fingers causing his head to fall back against the pillows, giving a pleasured hum as he did so. 

“Here, hand me a leg.” 

A leg was thrown over Wooster’s shoulders and the two fingers were carefully removed. Jeeves could hardly contain his nervousness and waited for the feeling of being stretched open. 

Bertie pressed the head of his erection into the tight hole. With care, he slowly pushed his hips forwards to fill his valet. He hissed out a sharp breath at this and stared down at where they were slowly becoming connected. 

Once fully in Wooster began thrusting eagerly. He had been waiting far too long for his liking. Jeeves was so wonderfully hot and tight. 

“How are we doing down there, Jeeves?” Bertie enquired over slapping of skin against balls and panting breaths. The valet’s eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open to let mostly inaudible noises escape. 

“Fine, sir,” he practically moaned. This response made Wooster smile widely as even though they were making love Jeeves still hadn’t let his professionalism slip. 

It was truly baffling to see Jeeves like this. That isn’t to say that Bertie wasn’t enjoying every second of it, but it was so strange. His prim and proper valet plastered with sweat, completely nude and hard, a deep flush covering his body and trying his hardest to hold back wanton moans of pleasure. It was quite alarming to say the least, to be inside his manservant. It rather gave the young Wooster a boost of adrenaline. No other man had seen Jeeves in this state, and he knew no one else ever would from then on. 

With that, Bertie leaned forward and open-mouth kissed his valet, practically forcing him to groan and sigh. The noises he made drove him insane. 

With several minutes of sloppy kissing, the cock pounding him into the bedspread and knowledge that this was his employer, Bertram Wooster, the man he had wanted for so long now, Jeeves felt that familiar feeling in his gut. 

“Sir, I regret to inform you but this is going to be over for me very shortly,” he informed between sharp breaths. 

At that, Bertie thrusted harder and almost made Jeeves bang against the headboard. A series of whoreish moans came from the valet. This made it rather hard for Wooster to concentrate on his thrusts, as he had to think about not ejaculating right then and there. 

Sure enough, Jeeves went first. A desperate hand had reached for his employer’s shoulder as he was rocked. With a few depraved whines and noises he eventually choked and Bertie felt hot seed spurt against his stomach at intervals. 

“Sir,” he said, completely out of breaths. He had to take gulps of air to stabilise himself. 

Bertie removed himself from his manservant and lay down next to him, stroking himself with the remaining spit and vaseline. It didn’t take long for him to come undone, especially with the way Jeeves had said “sir”. 

He planted loving kisses on his valet’s shoulder and stroked his chest enjoying the afterglow. 

“Well that was smashing, eh Jeeves?” 

“Indeed, sir.” 

“I suppose I should fetch a towel,” Bertie said getting to his feet. 

“Allow me, sir.” 

“Jeeves, It would be in your best interest if you didn’t stand for a while,” Wooster joked. 

“Very good, sir,” Jeeves replied with an odd sort of smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i wrote Jeeves and Wooster porn at 3 am when i need to be awake early tomorrow what has it come to


End file.
